Satan Cross
a centaur like character, originally he was . Satan Cross was a fictional character who appeared in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. The M.U.S.C.L.E. toy figure of Satan Cross was not on the poster and is not found in multicolors, making the figure sought after by collectors. Profile *Name: Samson Teacher *Homeland: Demon Realm *Age: 37 *Height: 235 cm *Weight: 250 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 47,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Ninpou Paper Centaur, Rising Technique - Triangle Dreamer, Breakdance Shoot *First Appearance: Manga Chapters 239 (Samson Teacher) & 295 (Satan Cross) *Submitted by: Yasunari Kazuki (香月康成) of Saga Prefecture. Voice Actors *Hideyuki Tanaka in Kinnikuman (Samson Teacher only) *Hidetoshi Nakamura in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne Techniques *' ' : *' ' : *' ' : *' ' : *' ' : *' ' Story Formerly known as Samson Teacher, Ashuraman's childhood trainer. Though a demon, Samson Teacher had a kind heart, crying after seeing a slaughtered animal, and tried to teach Ashuraman that demons don't have to be evil. During an exercise, Ashuraman fell into some rapids, so Samson Teacher saved him but lost his grip on a rock and fell down a waterfall. When he awoke he learned that he had lost his legs, but the God of Intelligence offered him the parasite Satan Cross, which would grant him his mobility and great power, if he would become the god's servant. He accepted and went by the name Satan Cross and lived as a bounty hunter. As Satan Cross he was a four-armed, four-legged choujin able to split into two choujin. Years later, the God of Intelligence came to him again, this time so Satan Cross could repay the favor. The God of Intelligence had him compete as a member of Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's team during the Survivor Match to see who would ascend the throne of Planet Kinniku. Satan Cross' first match was against The Ninja during the semifinals in Nagoya Castle, in which he demonstrated his Western Ninjitsu abilities. He eventually killed The Ninja splitting his chest open as Satan Cross separated into two chojin to do his Triangle Dreamer technique which is basically a romero special done in the air by two people turning away from each other causing the opponent's chest to split open. Satan Cross then went up against Ashuraman himself. During this fight he revealed his true identity, which affected Ashurman's performance and allowed Satan Cross to counter most of his techniques (most of which he had taught Ashuraman in the first place). Eventually, Ashuraman's desire to avenge The Ninja conquered his fear of hurting his trainer and he drove Satan Cross into the wall with a super-powered Ashura Lightning Strike. However, as they fell to the ground, Satan Cross applied the Triangle Dreamer, knocking Ashuraman out and causing the fight to end in a draw. Satan Cross then fought Kinnikuman himself in a during the finals in Osaka Castle. During the fight, Ashuraman arrived and supported Kinnikuman, showing Satan Cross that his student had finally learned all of the lessons of kindness he had tried to teach him. This caused a power struggle between Satan Cross and his parasite to control his mind. Kinnikuman eventually defeated him with a Complete Muscle Spark, destroying only the parasite's head and allowing Satan Cross to die as the kind-hearted Samson Teacher. Career Information ;Championships *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (13th Place) ;Titles *Ashuraman's Trainer *Team Super Phoenix: Advance Guard (Semifinals, Finals) ;Win/Loss Record *O The Ninja (Triangle Dreamer) *X Ashuraman (Double KO) *X Kinnikuman (Complete Muscle Spark) Category:Kinnikuman characters